<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Short Hannigram Snippets by metencephalon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045655">[PODFIC] Short Hannigram Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon'>metencephalon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019), The Big C (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Feeding, Frottage, Gags, M/M, Necrophilia, Necrophilia thoughts, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Sick Character, Starvation, Watersports, nonconsensual drugging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic series of:</p><p>a collection of Hannigram twitter drabbles and short stories &lt;1000 words</p><p>Ch 1:<b> D/s. Hannigram. </b><br/>Ch 2: <b>Necrophilic Thoughts. Hannigram. </b><br/>Ch 3: <b>S3E1 Alternate. Hannigram and Antony. </b><br/>Ch 4: <b>Inflatable anal plug. Hannigram. </b><br/>Ch 5: <b>Starvation and discipline. Hannigram. </b><br/>Ch 6: <b>First time misunderstandings. Hannigram </b><br/>Ch 7: <b>Will has a fever. Hannigram. </b><br/>Ch 8: <b>Bad dreams. Hannigram. </b><br/>Ch 9: <b>BDSM 1. Hannigram. </b><br/>Ch 10: <b>Cuckolding. Kaisergram + Nigel. </b><br/>Ch 11: <b>D/s control. Kaisergram set in Hannibal TL.</b><br/>Ch 12: <b>Lee Fallon &amp; Duncan Vizla.</b><br/>Ch 13: <b>Soft D/s. PolarSpace (Duncan &amp; Adam Raki).</b><br/>Ch 14: <b>Soon. Hannigram.</b><br/>Ch 15. <b>Necro devotion. Hannigram.</b><br/><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Fallon/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. D/s - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/gifts">justlikeyouimagined</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905063">Short Hannigram &amp; HEU Snippets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined">justlikeyouimagined</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587173">Hannigram Necro Snippets</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined">justlikeyouimagined</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tunes at the beginning: <i>Efflorescent</i> by FYE &amp; Fennek<br/><br/>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is my first ever podfic. thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined">justlikeyouimagined</a> for letting me podfic your gorgeous writing ❤️  </p><p>remaining chapters will be added in the next few days. please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p><p>
  
</p><p>---</p><p><strong>chapter 1 </strong>(06:18 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-1">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/giffj4geh3chpos/SHS_-_ch1_-_28.01.21%252C_3.15_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Necrophilia Thoughts - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 2 </strong>(02:30 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-2">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/ezqwaiv5ciykosx/SHS_-_ch2_-_30.01.21%252C_1.17_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. S3E1 Alternate - Hannigram & Antony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 3 </strong>(03:29 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-3">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/xqk7xww6lt8bpub/SHS_-_ch3_-_30.01.21%252C_1.33_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inflatable anal plug - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 4 </strong>(04:46 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-4">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/buwiwkbgtct58py/SHS_-_ch4_-_30.01.21%252C_1.47_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Starvation & discipline - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 5 </strong>(05:19 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-5">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/6whblu8h0aqozut/SHS_-_ch5_-_30.01.21%252C_2.03_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First time misunderstandings - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 6 </strong>(04:52 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-6">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/854nturftmlql8u/SHS_-_ch6_-_30.01.21%252C_2.21_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Will has a fever - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 7 </strong>(05:15 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-7">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/wpc171a0ywfbjlp/SHS_-_ch7_-_06.02.21%252C_4.32_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bad dreams - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 8 </strong>(05:53 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-8">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/1y5xl5sect17ftm/SHS_-_ch8_-_30.01.21%252C_3.40_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. BDSM - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 9 </strong>(07:51 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-9">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/5d7k27acos4hwfd/SHS_-_ch9_-_30.01.21%252C_4.17_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cuckolding - Kaisergram with Nigel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 10 </strong>(05:07 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-10">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/fmffld8u2004358/SHS_-_ch10_-_05.02.21%252C_11.23_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. D/s control - Kaisergram, set in Hannibal TL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 11 </strong>(02:58 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-11">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/ugodmk3i7uhrjid/SHS_-_ch11_-_06.02.21%252C_12.05_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Instant connections - Lee Fallon & Duncan Vizla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 12 </strong>(08:28 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-snippets-chapter-12">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/hsbfgiahlsslidh/SHS_-_ch12_-_06.02.21%252C_1.08_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Soft D/s - PolarSpace (Adam/Duncan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 13 </strong>(07:03 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-heu-snippets-chapter-13">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/b60i9vcgzyqgvau/SHS_-_ch13_-_24.02.21%252C_9.21_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Soon - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 14 </strong>(04:45 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-heu-snippets-chapter-14">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/pzl4fz9lborji4o/SHS_-_ch14_-_24.02.21%252C_9.39_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Necro devotion - Hannigram</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> 🐶 x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 15 </strong>(03:47 mins)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/short-hannigram-heu-snippets-chapter-15">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/podfic-short-hannigram">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/abxi9z3cxbz3l6d/SHS_-_ch15_-_01.03.21%252C_11.51_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the original work 🦇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>